I Thought You Were Gone
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: Felicity hated being on the run. More than anything else though, she hated that Oliver wasn't with her. Couldn't be with her. Because he was dead. AU. Olicity.


**A/N: So I have no clue how this story mutated into this. It all came from a thought of Felicity letting her hair grow out into its natural color. It must have been thrown into some radioactive solution or something because this was supposed to be a simple 1,000 word one-shot. But then it just kept growing and morphing into so much more. This is obviously very AU (or maybe not ;D) with an established relationship. This is set in the future, I'd say at least five but probably closer to eight years. I had a blast writing this and you can thank hair-redtoes on tumblr for me posting it today as I challenged her to post a new chapter of her story in exchange for this. I hope I live up to everyone's expectations and I'm not slaughtering these characters. I try to stay as in-character as possible. Any mistakes are mine. Thank you to everyone on tumblr for your continued support and love. Another Arrow story is in the making and will be posted on Friday. That one will be my follow-up to my previous Arrow story. Now on to it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. **

Felicity hated being on the run. More than anything else though, she hated that Oliver wasn't with her. Couldn't be with her. Because he was dead. She had come to terms with that five months into her exile.

She didn't know how it had happened, but one moment they were on a normal mission and the next moment cops were swarming around them. She knew that the new mayor had to have been the one to call the attack because Lieutenant Lance would never have let the force come down on the Arrow Team. He had been on their side for awhile now and he protected them like they protected the city.

So when the full force had shown up, guns aimed and ready, she had known it wasn't going to end well. But she never would have thought she would have to watch Oliver die in front of her, trying to keep her safe. He had drawn all the attention to him as he yelled at her and Diggle to run. He said he was right behind them. Then she heard the telltale whistle of an arrow being let loose and then several rounds being fired. Felicity's heart had stopped as she turned around quickly to see Oliver fall down to the ground. She tried to run to him, to get to him and be there for him, all other cops be damned. However, Diggle held her back around the waist. She struggled and tried to use some of the moves he and Oliver had taught her, but it didn't work. Felicity was screaming at him to let her go as she watched cops start to slowly walk toward Oliver's fallen form. She knew that she was crying and that she was hysterical, but she needed to be there for Oliver. As if he knew what she was thinking he turned his head toward her and just stared. His ever expressive blue eyes telling her to go. To leave him. She shook her head. She couldn't do that, **wouldn't**. And then he broke her heart.

His chest stopped moving, his heart stopped beating, and he died. Diggle had to basically carry her away. Felicity didn't know what to think or do. She left him alone. In his last moments of life. She would never forgive herself.

After that everything was a blur of action and reaction. John had put her virus to good use and let it loose within the Arrow mainframe, destroying any evidence of their existence. That's when Lieutenant Lance had called them, to warn them the cavalry was coming for them too.

They had always had a plan if this had ever happened. She just always thought she'd have Oliver by her side. Felicity didn't have time to dwell on that though. That was one of the many things she'd learned from Oliver, how to compartmentalize. Push all other emotions in the back to be dealt with at a later time or not at all.

John had contacted Roy and told him to grab Thea and go to their hideaway, while Felicity had gathered all her belongings in the Foundry, leaving no trace of their existence there. She was giving the place one last look as John hung up the phone after talking with Carly. They looked at each for a split second, before nodding to one another. Felicity knew that they should hug, but if they did, she was going to breakdown and she couldn't do that. Not now. So she mustered up her courage and whispered, "Goodbye John," before she slipped out through the side door. She got on one of Oliver's many bikes and just drove. With no destination in mind. She didn't need one now that she was alone.

That's how Felicity Smoak went off the grid and disappeared. And during her year long run, she had finally accepted that the man she loved was gone and that she was going to be alone for the remainder of her life. She didn't want anyone else besides her Oliver. So she wandered, never staying at one place for more than a month.

She stopped dyeing her hair, letting it grow into its natural auburn color. She always carried some type of weapon with her, never knowing when she might need it. That's another thing Oliver had taught her, be prepared for the unexpected. He had trained her well (even if he didn't want her out in the field with him, but she wasn't having any of that). She knew how to defend herself against almost anything.

But as she stared at her reflection in the glass of the bar she was currently employed at, Felicity couldn't help but think that he never prepared her for a broken heart.

She was wiping down one of her tables, a rowdy group of men checking out her ass as she bent over it (hey, it got her better tips and she never let it go beyond looking or someone ended up with a broken bone), when she felt eyes on her.

She didn't know where but she felt them. Felicity straightened up, eyes scanning everyone in the bar, but she didn't find the source. That's when she looked outside and saw him. Or she thought she saw him because in the next second after she blinked he was gone. She knew it couldn't be true, she had seen him die, but that didn't stop the small whisper of his name to pass her lips, "Oliver."

The rest of her shift went without further sightings and she tried to forget about it because it just wasn't possible. Felicity ended her shift by counting out her tips as the bartender, Billy, wiped down the bar. She smiled slightly to herself, seeing it had been a good night. But a small frown came over her as she thought back to who she thought she saw again. She was tempted to call Diggle and just reassure herself that she wasn't crazy. However she knew she couldn't. Not because she didn't know his new phone number and location (she still kept tabs on Diggle, Roy, and Thea), but because she didn't want him knowing where she was. She still needed time to herself. Felicity sighed, running a hand through her hair, not wishing for the first time that she had Oliver with her.

Billy noticed that Felicity was frowning and asked concernedly, "Megan, what's on your mind? You look like you just heard your dog got ran over."

Felicity shook her head as she told him, "It's nothing." She grabbed the ring hanging on her chain around her neck as she went on, "I just thought I saw someone today. But it's impossible, so..." She trailed off, not knowing how to continue and not wanting to lie to Billy – he was one of the nicer coworkers who always made sure nobody messed with her.

Billy leaned against the bar as he asked, "Why is it so impossible?"

Felicity looked outside the window again where she thought she had imagined Oliver had stood as she whispered, "Because he's dead." Tears started to well-up in her eyes, still not used to talking about Oliver's death openly. A ball of emotion formed in her throat, forcing her to push off her barstool quickly before she broke down in front of Billy. She brushed her hair behind her hear before saying in a thick voice, "I'll see you tomorrow Billy. Have a nice night."

Billy stood up from leaning against the bar, regretting he ever asked her his question. "Meg, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Felicity shook her head as she put her money in her messenger bag, "It's alright. Don't worry about it. I'm just not used to talking about it." She grabbed her bag, draped it over her shoulder, before she turned to the door. She was just about to push it open when she turned to look at Billy.

He was wiping down the bar again, but she could tell that he was beating himself up about causing her pain. Felicity chewed her bottom lip as she thought about what she should do. She knew that, even though she had accepted his death in her head, she would never be able to move on in acceptance until she talked about it to someone. Felicity looked back to where she remembered Oliver's form, her heart aching for it to be true. Felicity pushed herself away from the door and turned around toward the bar. "Billy, do you think you could spare a drink for a poor waitress and put those renowned bartender ears to use for a few minutes?"

* * *

Billy poured another glass of wine for her, as she finally came to the end of her confession (well semi-confession, since she left out the part about Oliver basically being a superhero and that she was his IT support/partner in crime). She finished with, "One moment we had everything and then the next everything came crashing down." She grabbed her ring on the chain again and spoke through tears, "He said he would never leave me. I guess it's silly that I thought he could keep that promise, huh?"

Billy shook his head as she downed her sixth glass. "It sounds like you had what everyone is always searching for." Felicity cocked her head as he answered her unasked question, "You found your soul mate. The one person you have this intense connection with and you can't imagine living without ever knowing them. You don't remember what your life was like before you met them, except that it was empty. I'd say you have every right to think he'd be with you forever because he is. He'll always be with you Megan," Billy pointed at her heart, "You'll always have him in there and you'll always have your memories of him."

Felicity felt that lump of emotion form again in her throat. She leaned forward and kissed Billy on his cheek, before whispering, "Thank you."

Billy looked at her confused, blushing slightly from her kiss as he asked, "For what?"

Felicity smiled at him as she said, "For saying the perfect thing and for listening. You're the first person I've actually talked to about this."

Billy blushed a little more at that knowledge. He knew now that he definitely didn't stand a chance with her (since her heart would always belong to someone else), but that didn't stop his small crush on her from going away. "Anytime Megan. I'm glad I could help."

Felicity smiled at him again as she pushed herself off her stool. "And on that note, I'm heading home. I need at least some sleep before I have to come back here. I'll see you later Billy. And again, thanks...for everything." She squeezed his hand before grabbing her bag and walking toward the door. She waved goodbye to him as she stepped out into the cool night.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Felicity began her journey to her apartment a few blocks down the street. She was borderline drunk, after drinking almost over half of a bottle of wine, but she knew that she was safe in this small town. As she fumbled with her keys to open her door, Felicity felt eyes on her again. She looked around but saw no one there or lurking in the shadows. She shook off the feeling and moved inside her place. Throwing her bag on the nearby couch as she kicked off her shoes, sighing in relief. She really missed her IT days. The only thing she had to worry about was having a sore neck at times. Now her feet constantly hurt. But these odd jobs kept the money coming and no one asked too many questions.

Felicity padded through her living room toward her laptop. She powered it up, sighing happily as she sat down. She kept only a few things from her other life. This laptop was one of them. It held everything – from her personal pictures to past missions and names of people from Oliver's list and other people of interest that she had researched. Felicity rarely was a sentimental person anymore, but with all her memories coming to the forefront and everything that Billy told her, she thought that going back would help.

She tucked her feet underneath her as she brought up some videos. There weren't many, but Felicity had always tried to take a few pictures and videos here and there to look back on. She scrolled through the list, landing on one that tugged at her heart. She quickly double clicked it and waited for it to load. This was one of the few ones she hadn't taken. Diggle had walked into the Foundry to find them wrapped around each other. He had taken the video as proof to both of them that there was something between them that they didn't even want to admit to each other.

Felicity never saw it until a year later, after Oliver had finally asked her out and they were in a steady (albeit hectic) relationship. She had blushed profusely when she saw how she and Oliver were sleeping, but she couldn't say she was mad for the video, because Diggle had apparently used it to finally knock some sense into Oliver. (Later on, Felicity would thank Diggle as he prepared to walk her down the aisle.)

She watched as Diggle jerkily brought the camera phone into focus on them, laughing softly under her breath. Felicity recalled how the night prior to that had gone horribly wrong. Somehow their target, Vincent Michelli – who was known for human trafficking – had found out Oliver was coming for him and he decided to take matters into his own hands. Which lead to him using one of his connections in the SCPD, finding out through a dirty cop that Felicity worked with Green Arrow. He promptly kidnapped her, thinking that he could use her as leverage. Of course, it didn't end well for Vincent, but it took Oliver longer than he would have liked (two days) to find where they were holding Felicity. She had tried to brush off the whole ordeal once Oliver brought her back to the Foundry. However, when she tried to leave, fear clenched her heart. They had kidnapped her from her own home while she had been sleeping and she feared that it could happen again. Oliver must have seen her hesitation because he offered for her to stay and have that pop culture enlightenment she said he needed. That's how they ended up on the couch together. She didn't know how they ended up tangled together though.

Felicity came out of her memory as she heard Diggle shift in the background, causing her video-self to shift closer and deeper into Oliver's tight hold around her. She watched as Oliver tightened his arms around her, drawing her back even more into his chest as he buried his nose into her loose hair. Felicity saw him take in a deep breath, causing him to wake slowly, his eyes blinking to take away the fog as he stared at her hair in confusion. She could see it on his face and in his body as he remembered why they were both there. She watched as he gently brushed her hair behind her ear, just looking at her sleep. Then the video went black.

Felicity never knew the conversation that took place after that video and before she woke up, but it had left Oliver brooding the rest of the day. Felicity readjusted the laptop so it was on the cushion next to her, allowing for her head to rest against the back of the couch. She clinked slowly as she grew more tired, picking another video and setting it to go on random loop. This one was of her and Oliver training. Her eyelids grew heavy as she listened to the steady rhythm of Oliver's voice telling her how to defend herself. The last thing she heard before drifting to sleep was Oliver's laugh as she rambled herself into embarrassment.

* * *

Felicity stirred awake as she felt someone lift her up. Or maybe she was still dreaming because as she looked at who was carrying her, she knew that it could only be a dream. She watched as Oliver carried her through her apartment. He was in his regular clothes, not the hood and green paint mask. Felicity sighed contently as she rested her head against his shoulder, happy that she was having a happy dream for once. She murmured sleepily, "I've missed you Oliver." She felt him tighten his hold around her at her words. Felicity buried her head into his shoulder as she whispered, "I've missed your warmth, the way you make me feel safe, and waking up next to you. I just miss you. Why did you have to leave me?"

Oliver turned his head into her hair as he shushed her and whispered back to her, "I'm here now." Before she knew it, Felicity was being laid down on her bed. She watched as Oliver brushed some of her hair back, looking at her intently, before pulling away.

Felicity made a noise in the back of her throat in protest and reached for him, not wanting the dream to end. "Don't leave. Not yet. Please."

Oliver let his fingers drift into hers as he squeezed them. Felicity let her eyes slip close as she fought to control the tears that were trying to escape, fearing that he would leave and she would wake up feeling even emptier. Her eyes fluttered open though as she felt his thumb gently brushed across her cheek. He was kneeling next to her, his face level with hers as he said earnestly, "I'm not going anywhere." Oliver slowly moved his hand to the back of her neck, rubbing soothing circles against it as he leaned forward. Their noses rubbed against each other as he hovered over her mouth. Felicity didn't want to wait any longer than she had to. She closed the distance between them – kissing him with everything she had because she didn't know when she was going to wake up or when she was going to have another dream like this.

She felt Oliver thread his fingers through her hair as he brought his other hand to rest in-between her shoulder blades, drawing her closer to him. They didn't even tease each other, both wanting it as much as the other. Their tongues immediately glided against each other as Oliver shifted his position. Felicity spread her legs to welcome his weight and warmth. She let her hands roam underneath his shirt and up his bare back, feeling new scars that she wished she could take time to explore and kiss (like she had done with all his other scars). Oliver broke the kiss as he moved down to trail kisses down her neck, nipping as he came to a sensitive spot near her shoulder, causing her to gasp out his name.

Felicity impatiently tugged at his shirt, telling him silently that she wanted the offending article of clothing off. He willingly peeled off his leather jacket and pulled his shirt off over his head. Before she had time to examine any other new things her mind could conjure up, Oliver as back to kissing her again. Felicity moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands up under her shirt, finally feeling his calloused fingers run electric paths up her back. Oliver suddenly changed their position, rolling onto his back with her straddling him.

He sat up as he gently pulled her shirt over her head. His eyes trailed a path from her tousled brown hair, to her kiss-swollen lips, and finally landing to the valley between her breasts where her rings hung on a chain. His eyes darkened as his pupils dilated, he let his hands slide up her back bringing her chest close to his face as he brought his mouth down to the swell of one of her breasts, gently biting her creamy skin causing her to gasp again. Oliver looked up at her then, Felicity's head leaning back – exposing her neck – as she reveled at his touch. He twisted his fingers into her hair as he brought her mouth back down to his; breaking away only to whisper darkly, "Mine."

Felicity threaded her fingers through his hair as she said just as passionately, "Always." Oliver rolled them over again after she said that, both of them finding the remaining clothing a great hindrance. Quickly rectifying it, Felicity worked at his pants and he deftly undid her pants, slipping them down her waist with her undergarments. She whimpered slightly as Oliver got up to take her pants completely off her as well as kick his off with his boxer briefs. She was rewarded though as he came back to her, fervently kissing her again, entwining both their hands above her head. He hovered over her, just staring at her for a few seconds before he pushed into her and they became one, both of them moaning at finally being home again. They slowly made love, delighting at being with one another again.

* * *

Felicity slowly blinked as rays of sunlight streamed through her curtains. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad about the most vivid and intense dream she had had. She sighed slightly as she shifted. She winced a little as she felt a twinge of soreness in her muscles that meant... She shot up in her bed as she realized she was in fact completely naked, hoping against all hope that she hadn't been that drunk that she took someone (_please, let it not be Billy_) home with her. She looked around her room for evidence of another male being there, but found no scattered clothes around her bed.

Felicity knew she wasn't imagining her sore muscles, which could mean that whoever she had slept with must have left before she woke up. Felicity sat in her bed, trying to remember anything but her dream. She didn't think she had had that much to drink. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the bathroom door open or Oliver approaching her bed. She definitely didn't hear him laugh softly at her – as he liked to call it – "about to crack this" face. "Felicity, what..."

Oliver wasn't expecting the scream that came from her or how she jumped off her bed in flailing limbs and twisted sheets. He rushed over to her as she looked up at him with wide eyes. He asked concernedly, "Felicity, are you okay?"

Felicity continued to stare at him in shock. She had to be having a hallucination or something else that could explain why she was seeing Oliver in only a towel wrapped around his waist. Because he was dead. She was sure of it. She had seen it. "Oliver?"

He brought his hand out to touch her but stopped as she eyed his hand warily. Not understanding her reaction to him now, he dropped his hand and said softly, "Felicity, what's wrong?"

She shook her head as she continued to look at him. He seemed so real. "Oliver?" She slowly got to her knees, as she kneeled in front of him, bringing her hand up to touch his face. Because if he was a hallucination she wouldn't be able to touch him. As her fingers gently touched his cheek, she let out a strangled sob, before launching herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he was knocked off balance, landing on his back. Felicity let her tears fall as she said, "You're alive. Oh my god, you're alive." She tightened her hold on him as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

Oliver whispered in her ear trying to get a laugh out of her, "I thought we established that last night, multiple times."

Felicity shook her head as she finally pulled away, bringing her hands to cradle his face. "I thought I was dreaming. I thought I was finally having a good dream where you were alive and with me and not dying but I wasn't dreaming. You are alive and this is real. Right? Please, tell me I'm not still dreaming. Because if I am and I wake up I don't think I can go on. Tell me you're really here Oliver."

Oliver brought his fingers to wipe away her tears with his thumbs as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm really here. This isn't a dream."

Felicity couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face as she leaned in and kissed Oliver, knowing full well now that it really was him. That this was real and he was alive. She gently pushed him down as she straddled him again, looking down at his new scars. She saw the ones where he had been shot, wondering how he had lived and who had saved him. Things she was sure he would answer, but later. She needed to love her husband now though. Felicity leaned down and started at one of the new scars near his shoulder, kissing it softly, before moving to the next one closer to his heart. He moaned loudly as she dragged her teeth to one of his nipples and bit it softly, his hands grabbing her hips and squeezing. "Felicity."

She moved to one a little lower, closer to where the towel was still wrapped around him. Again she kissed it, letting her tongue to dip down before blowing a small stream of air onto it, enjoying the way his hips reflexively raised up to get closer. She tracked back up, following his older scars, before landing on the one that brought them together, the one that his mother gave him. Now that she knew that he wasn't going anywhere, she took her time, drawing out every kiss, every touch. As the sun continued to shine through her curtains, Oliver and Felicity finally felt like they were whole again.

Felicity traced over one of Oliver's new scars as he played with a few strands of her hair. Their legs were tangled around each other, a thin bed sheet the only thing covering them. Oliver turned his face into her hair, breathing in hair shampoo scent. She hadn't changed it from lilac. He looked back at the strands of hair wrapped between his fingers and finally said, "I finally get to see what your natural hair color looks like and I can't decide if I like you better as a blonde or a brunette."

That got him a light slap to his abdomen before she rolled over on top of him, her hair falling as a curtain around her face, the tips gently brushing over his skin. Felicity smiled down at him as she watched him smile up at her, eyes twinkling with amusement. She brushed her finger over his brow, softly running it down to his jaw line, feeling his stubble rasp against her sensitive skin. Her own brow furrowed as she thought of all the questions she still had. As if sensing her inner thoughts, Oliver brought his hand up to wrap around the back of her neck, squeezing it reassuringly. "What is it, Felicity?"

She bit her lip, before blowing out a breath and looking up at her headboard. She collected her thoughts as she asked quietly, "I saw you die Oliver. Digg had to carry me away because I didn't want to leave you. So how are you here now? Not that I'm not happy, because I'm beyond happy that I have you back, but I don't believe in zombies or ghosts, at least not beyond a few days after watching a scary movie. And I know for a fact that you aren't a ghost or you know, a zombie. And we've established that this isn't a dream and you are most certainly not a drunken hallucination. And I'm rambling. So I'm going to stop and wait for you to answer my original question. Yep."

Oliver smiled tenderly at her, missing her rambles during their year separation. "Lance saved me."

Felicity looked at him with shocked eyes as she took that in. "Lieutenant Lance saved you."

Oliver nodded as he said, "Its Commissioner Lance now. But yeah. He told me that after they shot me down and realized I had died, they went after you and Digg. The mayor was out for all of our heads. Lance dragged me to his cruiser and drove me to Dr. Hamilton. The doc still doesn't know how he revived me. I guess it's that fighter inside me. But he patched me up. It took longer than I would have liked to recover and the doctor had to hide me in his cabin in the woods. Three long months of recovery, not knowing where you were. Lance reassured me that you guys had made it out of town, but I needed to make sure myself.

"I left as soon as I could and went to where we said we would go if we ever needed to run. But you weren't there. I've been looking for you ever since. Do you know how hard it is to find a genius IT girl, who doesn't leave as much as a paper trail?"

Felicity shook her head as he rolled them over so she was underneath him as he went on, "I finally caught a break about a month ago when I stopped at a diner by chance. I just so happened to ask one of the waitresses if she had seen you and she said that you had just left. I stopped in every town on the way here." Oliver brushed her hair behind her ear as he finished, "Then yesterday I saw you at the bar."

Felicity weaved her fingers through his short hair as she told him, "I'm sorry I made it so difficult to find me. If I had known, I would have gone to our hideout. But I couldn't go there without you. It hurt too much."

Oliver kissed her softly on her lips before pulling back a little and whispered, "I'm just glad I finally found you."

Felicity smiled into their next kiss as she said against his lips, "Me too." Just as Oliver slipped his hand lower, an alarm sounded in the distance. Felicity groaned in frustration as she pulled away. "I have to get ready for work."

Oliver trailed kisses down her neck, biting her on her shoulder as he said, "Call in sick."

Felicity let her fingers trail down his back as she shook her head. "I can't. Today is one of our busier days. I can't leave Billy like that. He's always been nice to me." With that she tugged on his hair for him to stop teasing her.

Oliver sighed in frustration, laying his head in between her breasts. He kissed her one more time there, before rolling over and off of her. She slid off the bed, taking the sheet with her as she walked toward her bathroom, leaving Oliver completely naked as he lay in her bed watching her walk away. She bit her bottom lip as she turned around and looked at him as she stopped in the doorway, "Are you coming?"

Oliver didn't need any other form of invitation. Before Felicity could realize what was happening, Oliver had already swept her up in his arms and kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

Felicity applied the last bit of makeup on before turning to face Oliver. "So, what are you going to do while I'm at work?"

Oliver finished tying his boots and then stood up to walk toward her. "I was planning on stopping by one of the hunting shops I saw while I drove in. They should have decent bows."

Felicity nodded her head as she thought back on their plan. "I can't believe we're going back home. And to take down the mayor nonetheless."

Oliver settled his hands on her waist as he said, "I just need to get in touch with Digg and Roy. Then we'll head out in a few days."

Felicity smiled at him, happy with the idea of heading home. She knew that going back to working at Queen Consolidated would be different. Not because of anyone knowing she was involved with Green Arrow (the SCPD only knew that a blonde was one of Green Arrow's partners, as Lance never gave her up and she had deleted any records they had on her), but she knew that it wouldn't be as fulfilling to her as it once was for her. But to be back with her babies, she looked forward to it with great joy. "Okay. Come by the bar before my shift ends. I want to introduce you to someone."

Oliver nodded his head before leaning down for another kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Felicity stepped away to slip on her messenger bag before looking back at Oliver. She still couldn't get over the fact that he was alive and with her. With a resolute nod, she stepped out of her apartment and headed toward her job.

* * *

Oliver was surprised by the quality of bows the hunting shop had. Apparently he came at a good time, as hunting season was just a week away and they received a new order of bows – giving him many options. He tried various styles, settling on one that was similar to his older one that was still in evidence lock up. The store owner looked at him skeptically before saying, "Its store policy for all buyers to practice in the back. So I know that you won't be accidentally killing someone if you can't handle your weapon."

Oliver grunted his accession to that and followed the older man out toward the back. He watched as the store owner placed a target over 100 yards away from them, knowing that any closer and an animal would be spooked. Oliver nocked an arrow, drawing back on the bowstring. He hadn't used a bow in almost a year, but it all came back to him as he zeroed in on the target. Remembering Yao Fei's fateful words, he took in a breath and let loose his arrow, watching it sail through the air, slicing into the bullseye and piercing the post behind the target. The store owner came up to him, whistling lowly. "I've never seen aim that accurate. Especially someone as young as you."

The older man came and handed Oliver a batch of 50 arrows before waving him over to the cash register. Oliver nodded his thanks to the owner before stowing his new equipment into his duffle. As he left the store he took out his cell phone and dialed Diggle's phone number. It rang two times before he answered, "Did you find her?"

Oliver looked down the street he was on, looking for a computer lab to stop by before meeting up with Felicity. "Yeah."

Diggle sighed in relief before asking, "How is she?"

Oliver looked back toward where the bar she worked at was and said, "She's good. Safe." He paused a second as he finally took in what she had gone through for almost a year. "She listened to everything we told her and made herself untraceable. I only found her by chance. But we should be heading back to Starling City in two or three days. Can you get in touch with Roy and Thea and set up a rendezvous point? I need to start looking into Mayor Rogers and see when I can pay him a visit."

He could imagine Diggle nodding his head, silently saying 'That's our girl', as he answered, "Yeah, I'll call them right now. Oliver, I would suggest you call Thea though. She's been worried sick about Felicity and you."

Oliver sighed at that. He remembers very acutely when he first contacted his sister and team, trying to find Felicity. It hadn't been hard to trace them, since they went where they had all planned to hide out or as the public knew as "vacationing". However it was another thing to get a hysterical Thea to calm down long enough for her to give the phone to Roy. He had been yelled at for dying on her twice already (that she knew of), and she made him promise to stop dying on her. Which he did, although, he still wasn't sure how well he was going to be able to keep that promise. He would try. Like Diggle told him when they first started being partners, he had everything to fight for now.

Oliver said his goodbyes to Digg as he started to walk toward the bar, seeing that there wasn't a computer lab available. He would wait to call Thea, knowing that Diggle would be talking with Roy at the moment. Walking down the block, with his duffle slung over his should, Oliver took in the small town. Felicity knew how to pick a good hide out. In a small, hunting town like this, people didn't ask many questions. He looked into a few shops that he passed, seeing a few items they would need before they left. Making a mental list in his head, he pushed open the door to the bar.

Felicity had been right, the bar was already packed and it was only 8 in the evening. He looked around the bar, trying to spot her in the crowd. Not seeing her immediately, Oliver headed toward the bar. He hailed the bartender down, assuming this was the Billy that Felicity was talking about. Billy nodded at him and asked, "What can I get for you?"

Oliver spoke a little louder to be heard over the music and noise of the bar, "I'm looking for one of your waitresses. She has brown hair and is about this tall," Oliver made a gesture with his hand in comparison to his height, "and she has blue eyes." Oliver didn't know if Felicity was using her real name or not, but if he knew her (which he did) he was assuming she wasn't.

Billy nodded his head as he said, "That's Megan. She's doing her rounds; she'll be back in a few minutes. Just sit tight here and I'll tell her you're looking for her. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"Just water. Thanks." Oliver sat down on a barstool, resting his duffel between his legs, as he looked around the bar taking in everybody. He unconsciously took in all exit points, finding the quickest route. Billy placed a glass of water in front of him as he felt his phone vibrating. Taking it out of his pocket, he looked down at the caller id and laughed. Not even ten minutes had passed by since he hung up with Digg and Thea was already calling him. "Thea, I was just going to call you."

"Oliver Queen, why didn't you call me sooner! Roy told me you found her yesterday. I told you to call me as soon as you found her."

Oliver sighed as he turned away from a couple that just came up to the bar. "Thea, I hadn't seen her in almost a year. I wasn't really thinking about calling you when I was finally with her."

He could just picture her gag face as she said, "Oh, ew, I did not need that picture in my head." There was a pause and Oliver heard Roy talking to her as well as her shooing him away before she said, "Let me talk to her. I need to hear you found her, myself."

Oliver shook his head as he laughed a little, "Speedy..."

But right then he felt her hand slip on his shoulder, "Hey, you're here early." Oliver turned around to see her smiling at him as Thea said loudly, "That's her, isn't it? Give her the phone, Oliver." He rolled his eyes as he handed the phone over to Felicity, mouthing that it was Thea. She smiled brightly, not knowing what was coming her way, as she brought the phone to her ear. "Hey, Thea."

Oliver stifled a laugh as Felicity brought the phone away from her ear, imagining Thea's rant on the other end. He rested one of his hands on Felicity's waist, as she leaned into him and listened to whatever Thea was telling her. She kept nodding her head and hummed occasionally, before finally saying, "I'm sorry Thea. I didn't mean to do that." Another long pause before she said, "I know, but I needed to do it this way." Oliver started to rub soothing circles underneath her shirt on the small of her back as Felicity nodded one more time. "I've missed you too. But I'll see you in a few days okay. Then you can properly yell at me." Felicity laughed at whatever Thea said, before she looked at Oliver as she asked him quietly, "Do you need to talk with Roy?"

Oliver shook his head as he said loudly so Thea could hear him, "Thea hang up the phone."

Felicity rolled her eyes at them, chuckling at Thea's response. "Okay, bye Thea." With that she hung up and handed Oliver his phone. Felicity smiled at him as he slid it in his pocket, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi."

Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist as he said back, "Hi." Leaning in he kissed her gently, before pulling back.

Felicity trailed her fingers down his neck into his shirt as she asked, "Did you get what you were looking for?"

Oliver nodded as he directed her gaze down to his duffel. "Yeah, the owner had a wide selection since hunting season is starting soon." Felicity nodded her head as she tried to sneak a look at the actual bow, but Oliver drew her attention again as he asked, "Do you have your laptop with you?"

Felicity nodded. She had impulsively thrown it in her bag, not knowing if she and Oliver would need to leave sooner than planned. "Yeah, why? Do you need it?"

Oliver leaned in closer as he said, "I need to research Mayor Rogers a little more. See when I can have a meeting with him."

Felicity nodded her head before turning to wave Billy over. "Hey Billy!" He smiled at her before casting a look at Oliver, something between confusion and jealousy. Oliver's grip on Felicity's waist tightened as Felicity introduced them, "Billy, remember how yesterday you were a really good friend to me and listened to how I thought I saw my husband and I told you how we met and our life story and how I thought he had died which was why it was impossible for what I saw to be true?" Billy nodded at her, a little confused by her ramble. Felicity smiled at Oliver as she told Billy, "Well, I guess the impossible is possible because Billy I'd like you to meet my husband," she looked at Oliver as she tried to come up with a name for him, before settling with, "Jonas. Jonas, this is Billy the bartender and owner of Doc Ryan's."

Billy watched as Felicity wrapped her arm around Oliver's shoulder, basically sitting in his lap, before outstretching his hand. Oliver took it and gave him a firm handshake. Billy pulled back and leaned against the back counter, before his curiosity got the best of him. "Meg, not to sound rude, but I thought you said you saw him die."

Felicity nodded as she looked at him, "I did, but somehow the doctor was able to revive him. At the time I didn't think that was possible, so I left."

Billy looked at Oliver then and asked, "And you went looking for her?" At Oliver's nod, Billy threw his head back and laughed, before shaking his head as he looked at the couple in front of him in disbelief and slight awe. "Megan, here you were yesterday telling me how you would never love anyone else and you, Jonas, wouldn't even let death keep you away from her. Meg, he even went searching to find you. You guys really do love each other. If I wasn't such romantic, I'd think it was disgusting."

Felicity laughed at that as Oliver murmured in her ear, making her laugh even more, "Thea reminds me daily how disgusting it is."

Oliver tightened his hold around her, happy to see her laughing so freely. He remembered how she looked when he first saw her the day before, looking into space as she wiped down a table. He hated that he had caused her that much pain and sadness. Felicity's eyes settled on him, gently rubbing his neck, before turning to Billy. "Billy, do you think Jonas can use our breakroom? He has to do some research for a client and it's kind of loud out here."

Billy waved them back, "Yeah, he can use it." Billy was then called over to the other end of the bar.

Felicity slid off Oliver's lap, before taking his hand. "Come on, I'll bring you back there and set you up."

He quickly grabbed his duffel, before following her through the crowd. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Jonas? I guess we're going by middle names now, Megan."

Felicity shot him a look over her shoulder before she retorted, "What? I didn't have time to think about it and it was the easiest name to remember you by. Don't poke holes."

Oliver laughed at that before shaking his head in amusement. Only his Felicity. She pushed open a side door, bringing him into a decent sized room where a couch with a coffee table in front of it occupied one wall, while a circular table with four chairs occupied the opposite corner and a television was mounted on the other wall. There were a few lockers lined next to the circular table, where Felicity went to grab her messenger bag. She pulled out her laptop before she looked between the couch and the table, trying to decide which Oliver would prefer. She shrugged her shoulders before moving toward the couch, plopping down unceremoniously. Sighing happily, she patted the cushion next to her, telling him to come join her.

Oliver dropped the duffel next to the couch before settling himself next to Felicity. He draped his arm around her shoulders as she connected to her network. She was about to hand him the laptop, when she pulled back and told him sternly, "Do not mess with my settings, Oliver."

Oliver scoffed at her, "I know better than to do that."

Felicity laughed incredulously as she exclaimed, "I remember the last time I let you use my baby. It took me two weeks to put everything back to normal!"

Oliver finished off with previous statement with, "Now."

Felicity looked at him for a few more seconds before nodding to herself. "Okay. Here you go. I need to get back out there, but if you need any help, just find me."

Oliver nodded as he slid the laptop on his lap, kissing her briefly, before he started up his search. He didn't realize how long he had been collecting information until he got a text from Diggle saying that the rest of the team were heading back to Starling City in five hours. Glancing at the clock, it told him he had been researching for almost three hours. Satisfied with what he found, he texted Diggle back letting him know that two days after he and Felicity arrived back home was when he would speak with Mayor Rogers. They would leave tomorrow.

Oliver powered down the laptop, making sure everything was as Felicity had left it, before setting out to find his wife. Before he left, he stashed the laptop in his duffle with Felicity's bag as well, placing it behind the couch. As he made his way through the still crowded bar, he had a hard time finding her. Oliver walked over to the bar, flagging Billy down, asking him, "Do you know where Megan is?"

Billy nodded his head as he looked toward where he last saw her. Before Oliver knew what was happening, Billy grabbed a baseball bat from under the bar, as he stalked over toward the other end of the room, muttering under his breath, "These guys never learn."

Oliver followed him with his eyes, tracking down where Felicity was. His nostrils flared immediately and pushed his way through the crowd, making it the group of rowdy men that Felicity was serving before Billy was halfway there.

Felicity for her part was beyond pissed off at the group. Having had enough of them trying to grab her ass and make her sit in their laps, she was ready to pour their drinks all over them. She said through clenched teeth, "Try and grab my ass one more time, and you'll regret ever being born. Don't make me embarrass you in front of your friends."

The man just laughed and actually slapped her ass as his friends laughed along with him. His hand barely left her butt before she grabbed it, twisting just so that she brought him to his knees almost breaking his hand. Felicity pressed down a little more, making him know that he was at her mercy before letting him go and saying lowly, "I told you not to touch me."

His friends weren't laughing anymore as he slowly stood up, cradling his hand, as he glared at her. The man, a little too drunk to go down without a fight, snarled at her, "You bitch." He raised his hand to slap her. Felicity prepared herself to dodge it and return in favor with a punch. However, she never had to do that as Oliver's hand grasped the man's arm, stopping it mid-slap.

The man looked at him enraged that he interfered until Oliver's grip tightened, almost bone-crushingly so, and he groaned in pain. Billy walked up then, baseball bat in hand, as he yelled, "I suggest you guys leave now. I don't want any trouble here."

The group of men stood up and started to leave, but Oliver held on to the man that was about to slap Felicity. Felicity placed her hand on his bicep as she whispered at him, "Oliver, let him go."

Oliver finally did as Billy told the man, "Matt go home and don't do anything stupid." Oliver turned toward Felicity to ask if she was okay, when he heard Billy mutter, "Damn it." Then he felt something hit him in the back.

Felicity's eyes widened and she shook her head, pleading with him silently to not do it. But she knew it was futile as her offender, Matt, yelled at Oliver, "You don't walk away from something you start buddy. You want to fight for her, than fight."

Oliver really wanted to, but knew that he really shouldn't. "I don't need to fight for anything since she isn't a prize to be won."

Matt smirked at him as he said, "Oh, let's see about that." Then he swung and sucker punched Oliver in the face as he turned around to look at Matt. Oliver brought his fingers to his lips and drew back to see some blood there.

Felicity groaned internally as she watched Oliver turn around as he said to Matt, "Thank you."

Matt looked at him confused, not expecting that. "For what?"

Oliver smirked at him as he said, "Because now I can do this." Before Matt knew what was going to come, Oliver pushed him out of the bar, with a kick to his back, sending Matt sprawling to the pavement outside the bar.

Matt quickly got up as his six friends joined him, all of them looking at Oliver, ready to fight. Felicity ran outside, ready to break up the fight, already apologizing to Billy, "I'm so sorry Billy. I did not mean for this to happen. I'll go stop this before he really hurts them."

Billy shook his head as he laughed softly, "Do you think your man can handle himself against this group?" At Felicity's nod, Billy told her, "Then don't worry about it Meg. I've wanted to beat these guys up for a while now. I don't like how they treat their gals, this might teach them a lesson or two. Let 'em be until you think Jonas can't take it anymore."

Felicity was struck speechless at that but was brought back to the fight as she heard two groaning men land on the ground. She watched as Matt was brought down and heard Billy give a low whistle. The last three all attacked Oliver at once. He held them off fine on his own, but Felicity saw Matt get up and pull out his pocketknife. He flipped the blade out, ready to attack Oliver.

Felicity didn't think, she just reacted like they were the Arrow team again. She ran up to Matt, swinging her leg up and kicking the knife out of his hand before following through the kick to hit him in the face. He fell back to the ground, pushing himself up slowly. As he got to his feet he growled at her, "You bitch!"

Felicity narrowed her eyes as her own anger surfaced, "I really hate being called that." Matt charged her then throwing the first punch, which she deflected and gave her own back at him, hitting him in the back where his kidney lay. He came up behind her then and put her in a chokehold. Even though she hadn't used her training in almost a year, it all came back to her as she grabbed his arm and flipped him with her as she rolled forward. She landed hard on top of him, his arm releasing her as the wind got knocked out of him. Felicity looked up then to see Oliver flip the last of the group of men down. He looked up at her then, seeing that she had taken care of Matt.

He walked over toward her, before stopping to kneel down next to Matt. He leaned in and said coolly, "You don't treat women like they're property and you definitely don't beat them up. If I ever hear that you do, I'll make sure that'll be the last time you do anything."

Oliver stood up then turning to Felicity. He took a few steps until he was directly in front of her, before he whispered, "It's really good to have you back."

Felicity laughed softly, bringing her hand to the back of his neck. "Don't I know it." Oliver laughed at that before leaning down to kiss her.

They only pulled away when they heard Billy whistle. "I guess I never needed to worry about you Meg because, damn, that was so badass. And hot!" He looked at the seven guys lying on the ground, groaning softly as they tried to get up. "Were you guys' superheroes in another life or something? Because I haven't seen a fight like that since I don't know when."

Oliver looked down at Felicity, his arm resting around her shoulders, and smiled at her as he answered, "I guess you can say that."

Billy shook his head as he looked behind them to finally see everyone trying to get up. "Matt, why don't you and your posse leave before you embarrass yourselves even more." Billy then looked back at Oliver and Felicity, "And you guys deserve a drink on the house. Hell, I'd throw you a party if I could for doing that. Don't be surprised if you get a round of applause when you get back inside. The whole towns been wanting to do that for the last few years. Nobody can do anything about it since their wives won't speak up, but we all know what happens behind closed doors."

Oliver grunted, as his arm drew Felicity closer to him. He wished he had beaten them up a little more, knowing this new information. They followed Billy into the bar again, sure enough getting a round of applause from everyone, even a few off-duty officers. Billy jumped on top of the bar, calling for everyone's attention. "Listen up guys. I think this calls for a celebration!" An uproarious shout went through the bar as he went on, "I was told today that this is sadly Meg's last day with us. She's heading back home with her man, Jonas, who is also the same man that finally put Matt and his group in their place! So let's give them the proper send off. To Megan and Jonas!"

Everyone in the bar lifted their glasses to them as they shouted their gratitude. Billy jumped down and got a glass of wine for Felicity and beer for Oliver, grabbing a beer for himself. They clinked their glasses together before people started coming up to Felicity and Oliver, wishing her good luck and thanking both of them for what they did earlier. Before they knew it, it was almost two in the morning. The crowd was thinning out as Billy patted Oliver on the back. "It was nice meeting you Jonas. I hate to see Meg go, but I'm happy to see her so happy. You take good care of her."

Oliver shook his hand as he said sincerely, "I will."

Billy tugged on Felicity's arm, drawing her in for a hug. "I'll miss you. I'd say take care of yourself, but I can see that you can now. So, stay out of trouble." He pulled back and looked in her eyes as he said softly, "And remember what I said, you'll always have him with you no matter what."

Felicity smiled at him as she drew him back in for another hug. "Thanks Billy. For everything. I'm gonna miss you too."

Billy squeezed her a little tighter before letting her go. Oliver went to grab their bags, before returning to Felicity by the bar's door. Billy smiled at them as they stepped out and told Felicity, "Keep in touch. You have my number."

Felicity smiled, "I will." Oliver wrapped his hand around hers as they started walking away from the bar. Felicity stopped him as she turned around and shouted to Billy, "Oh and Billy." He turned around to look at her as she said, "You'll find yours soon, I have no doubt about it." She winked at him before turning back to walk home. She leaned her head against Oliver's shoulder as they drew closer to her apartment. She murmured sleepily, "I'm really happy to have you back Ollie. I've missed this."

Oliver smiled down at her as he said softly, "Missed what?"

Felicity wrapped her arms around him, her head resting against his chest and his arm draped over her shoulders, as she said, "Being with you."

Oliver leaned down and kissed her on her hair as he told her honestly, "So have I."

* * *

Oliver and Felicity left the following day, heading to the nearest airport that would receive his jet. After all, Oliver Queen was coming back from a year long vacation with his wife. They were in the air when Diggle called them. "Guys, we have a problem."

Felicity leaned forward, fearing the worst. "What happened? What is it?"

Diggle sighed in frustration, "Someone at the airline tipped off the press. Reporters are already swarming the airport. I guess it's 'quite noteworthy for the whole Queen family to be gone for one year' as one reporter told me."

Oliver rubbed his forehead in aggravation. This was exactly what he did not want. It would only raise more suspicion when Green Arrow came back only a few days after Oliver Queen returned. He told Diggle, "Just have the car come up on the airstrip. The reporters shouldn't be allowed there."

Felicity leaned over to him as she asked worriedly, "What about my hair? I haven't had time to dye it back yet."

Oliver had been thinking about that. He finally voiced his thoughts as he said, "I think you should keep your like this. Green Arrow is known for having a _blonde_ partner. This will just add another protection for you. Plus, I'm kind of getting used to your hair being this color."

Felicity sat back, never having that of it that way. "Okay. But Digg, you should tell Thea before she sees me or she'll just have something else to yell at me about."

Diggle chuckled as he said, "Okay. I'll meet you guys on the strip in an hour. Expect Thea there as well, I don't think anyone could stop her from coming."

With that they disconnected. Felicity turned to Oliver smiling at him slyly. "So you like my hair like this, huh?"

Oliver wrapped a lock of it around his fingers as he leaned in closer, "Yes, I do." Felicity smiled at him fondly as she felt his lips press against hers. He let his hand slip behind her neck as he deepened their kiss, before pulling away to ask, "Mrs. Queen, are you part of the mile high club?" Felicity shook her head as an answer, biting her lip softly. Oliver's smile widened as he said, "Well, you're about to be."

He then wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up, settling her so she was straddling him. She shouted out in surprise, laughing as she said, "Oliver!"

* * *

Felicity pulled on her shirt as the captain told them they were on their final descent. "I can't believe we just did that. We've done some pretty, well, risky things. But that is by far the riskiest thing I think we've ever done. The pilot or co-pilot could have walked in on us. Oh god, they probably heard us. Those doors aren't sound proof. Oh my god, I'll never be able to look at them again without blushing. The riskiest thing we ever did."

Oliver laughed as he finished buckling his belt in his pants. "Even riskier than that time in my office at Queen Consolidated or how about that time in the hallway at Verdant. There was that time that Roy actually walked in on us."

Felicity couldn't help but add, "Don't forget that time Thea walked in on us at that party."

Oliver gave her a deadpan look. "I will always forget the time my baby sister walked in on me making love to you."

Felicity shook her head, "Okay, fine, you've proven your point. We like to take risks, but this will never happen again. Nope. Never again."

Oliver leaned down and started kissing her on her neck, finding a sensitive spot. He smiled triumphantly as she titled her neck to give him more access to it and moaned in response to his ministrations. "Never again?"

Felicity huffed, "Okay, maybe never again is a little extreme. We'll just have to be really quiet."

Oliver started to move back up her neck toward her earlobe as he whispered, "I think you mean you have to be quiet."

Felicity moaned loudly, proving Oliver's point, as he bit her earlobe. She said a little breathlessly, "I like being vocal. I will not apologize for that."

Oliver chuckled at that, as he moved toward her lips and started to kiss her again, sliding his tongue against hers. He was about to slip his hand under her shirt when they felt the plane touch the ground. Oliver slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "We will finish this later."

Felicity nodded her head as she drew in a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm counting on that."

The plane came to a stop, the co-pilot slid walked out, unlocking the door, letting the stairs fold down from the jet. Oliver stood up and helped Felicity stand up, who was already blushing profusely. Oliver handed the co-pilot a few bills as a thank you, hoping it would stop any talk. Oliver stepped out of the jet first. He was immediately assaulted with flashes from cameras. Diggle came up to the stairs right then. Oliver held Felicity's hand as they both moved down the steps.

Diggle said very professionally, "Mr. Queen and Mrs. Queen, it's good to have you back." As they stepped away from the ears of the jet staff, Diggle told them, "I tried to stop the reporters but apparently the airline staff already okayed this before I talked with them. Not even the Queen name could make them stop this."

Oliver nodded his head as they headed toward the car. "It's fine Digg. I just don't want anything to happen to Felicity or Thea. Not like last time."

Diggle nodded his head. He was about to say something when they heard a shout. Diggle immediately went for his sidearm, but relaxed as he saw Thea running toward them. She threw her arms around Oliver, hugging him tightly for a few long seconds. "Ollie, don't ever scare me like that again."

Oliver hugged her tightly as he said, "I won't, Speedy."

She let go of him and immediately lunged at Felicity, hugging her even tighter if that were possible. Felicity hugged her back just as tight and whispered to her, "I'm sorry Thea, I didn't mean to make you worry so much. But I always knew where you were. I always checked in on you guys."

Thea hugged her even tighter letting a few tears slip passed her closed eyes. "Just call me next time. No more one year without talking. Your my sister now. I won't lose that."

Felicity nodded her head in understanding. "Okay." They hugged for a little longer before Felicity asked, trying to make Thea laugh, "Do you at least like my hair?"

Thea drew back and smiled brightly at her as she brushed under her eyes. "I love your hair. This means we need to go shopping. Pick out a few more dresses that can go with it and some new outfits of course. We'll make a day of it. But right now mom is waiting at home with Walter." Felicity and Oliver shared a look of surprise. Thea caught it as she nodded, "I know, right? But apparently after we left for our 'trips', she and Walter started talking again. I think it's on a trail run right now, but I'm hopeful. I've missed Walter and mom's happier than I've seen her in a while." Thea continued to fill them in as they made it to the car and as Diggle drove them to the mansion. Felicity couldn't stop smiling, happy to be back home with her family.

* * *

Oliver stepped into Mayor Rogers' office silently with Felicity right behind him. Although he didn't like it, he needed her with him on this mission to break into his building. She was an excellent decoder. Although she had to come with him on one condition, she had to wear a blonde wig with a hood as well. She hated the wig part, but understood. She just needed to get used to it.

He motioned for her to get to his computer and start downloading all the information they needed. She was almost done when Roy came on the coms, groaning. "We have a problem. Some chick in all black and fishnets slipped passed me. Damn, she has a good kick. Right in my jaw too."

Felicity watched as the progress bar read 100%, retrieving the flash drive, before saying over the coms, "Thea was telling me about her yesterday. She apparently took over your torch Oliver when you left."

Oliver's jaw tensed as he called out to Diggle, "Digg?"

Diggle responded, "I'm on my way. I'll intercept her, you go to Rogers."

Oliver nodded his head, before grabbing Felicity's hand and moving through the house. They slipped into the parlor of the house where Mayor Rogers was smoking a cigar and drinking. Oliver drew an arrow and walked over to stand behind the mayor. Turning on his voice demodulator Oliver said, "Andrew Rogers, you have failed this city."

Right then Oliver heard Diggle come on over the coms, "Man, Harper wasn't kidding. That girl is good. She got passed me. I'm in pursuit but get ready for an unexpected guest."

Rogers stood up in shock and turned around to face Oliver. "How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead."

Felicity drew her knife out, readying for anything as Oliver continued on his speech to Rogers. "I want you to call a city meeting tomorrow, telling everyone that you are resigning from office. You will tell them about your involvement with the Triad and how you've been paying off the D.A.'s office. Do you understand me?"

Rogers nodded his head profusely, "Yes, just don't kill me."

Diggle came back on the coms, "Oliver, she's almost to you guys. Hurry it up!"

Oliver started to back up toward the door where Felicity stood, as he said, "If you don't resign tomorrow, I'll be back and I won't be as understanding." With that he let his arrow loose, letting it just miss Rogers cheek, landing into the wooden frame of the mantle behind the mayor, causing him to look back at it. When he turned back around, Oliver and Felicity were already gone.

They started running down the hallway, when they met her. Oliver drew an arrow as Felicity brought her knife up. The woman stopped in her tracks as she saw him. Her face was in the shadows as Oliver yelled at her, "Why are you here?"

She countered his question with one of her own, "I knew you weren't dead. " Oliver looked at Felicity quickly, recognizing the woman's voice immediately. Not lowering his bow though, he watched as she took another step forward, bringing her face out of the shadows. She continued to speak, "Where have you been? The city needs you more than ever now."

Oliver still wasn't sure he could believe his eyes. "Laurel?"

A/N2: Yep that's right, I left it there. Because I'm a horrible person and I like to torture you people. I could continue this as a series or leave it as is. It's really up to you guys. Please review and show your love!


End file.
